


Hello Angel

by Rycbar89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycbar89/pseuds/Rycbar89
Summary: You love to tease the angel ;-)





	Hello Angel

“Hello, angel” you greeted with your usual flirty voice as soon as Cas walked into the living-room of the bunker. Ever since you joined team free will, you couldn’t help be a tease and flirt with the angel. Of course, he never responded. Always staying polite and seemingly unfazed by your behaviour. But you could see it. The odd nervous glance, the slight red tint to his cheeks, the little shiver, all very small things that usually go unnoticed but you did. It was great fun seeing him get flustered, even if just a little bit. Call it your guilty pleasure.

“Hey, Cas why don’t you give me a whole new meaning to being touched by an angel,” you interjected as he appeared in the bunker’s living-room. He stared at you with a cold expression then walked away without saying a word. Your smile dropped. Well, that was weird. A strange feeling settled into your chest. A heavy sinking feeling. You shrugged your shoulders quickly focusing back to looking for a case.

Two months later …

It had literally felt like forever since the angel had interacted with you. It wasn’t even because he was busy in heaven. Every so often, you would see him talking to Sam or Dean but as soon as you entered the room with your usual teasing, he would just give you the cold shoulder and fly off. It was starting to really upset you now. You never realised how much you would actually miss him and how much you enjoyed talking to him.

Currently, you were dolled up, high heels, full makeup and tight bodycon dress. You were meant to be bait for a werewolf that had been targeting girls that had similar features to you. It hadn’t been easy to convince the boys to let you be the bait but not Cas. He didn’t even say a word or flinch when you suggested it. That had hurt. All three of them knew you were a more than capable hunter but the fact that Cas didn’t even seem to care had hurt quite a lot.

“Well hello, there darling.” A deep southern voice spoke as the suspected werewolf sidled up next to you by the bar. You smiled coyly and flirted back as he continued to give you his charm. You couldn’t help but glance over to Cas where he was sat in the booth that was his look-out post. He had a rather dark expression instead of the cold neutral look which had confused you a bit.

“How’s about we head on over to my place, sweetheart ?” you tried not squirm in disgust as he placed a sweaty hand on your upper thigh. “sure I would love that,” you said gritting your teeth, trying to maintain the act up. You both walked out the bar, your arm hooked around his arm as he led you out.

Suddenly he spun round gripping your throat nearly cutting your air off as he had you restrained against his chest. “Nice try darling, saw your little hunter friend from a mile away”, he growled into your ear as his fangs and claws started to grow. Completely unprepared as this wasn’t par to of the plan, you stared at the angel that had followed you out of the bar. Angel blade with the same dark expression he had on before.

“Let her go” he grounded out through clenched teeth, his voice low and threatening that sent chills down your spine.

“Cas what are doing ?” you chocked out, trying to struggle against the death grip around your throat. You saw the look of fear in his eyes as you struggled to breath.

“Hey Son of a Bitch !!!” Dean suddenly shouted, running out from his agreed hiding place with Sam not far behind. He had distracted the werewolf enough that the grip on your throat had loosened, allowing you to elbow him sharply in the ribs, making him gasp and let you go in surprise. You quickly spun around and stabbed him with the silver pocketknife that you had kept hidden in your bra. Cas suddenly rushed forward and stabbed the werewolf with his blade, thoroughly killing the monster.

He wiped his blade than stowed it away before turning back to you with the same neutral expression he had for the past few months. This made you see red: “What was the hell was that ?!!! We had a plan!” you shouted furious, especially since the angel didn’t even care if you got hurt. He started towards as if to say something but thought against it. You stormed off towards the Impala, Sam and Dean in silent pursuit, both angry with the angel because of the potential danger he put you in.

Once back at the motel, you decided to have a hot shower and change into your pyjamas. You stepped out of the bathroom only to be met with a stoic angel stood next to your bed.

“What do you want?” you snapped. “I want to apologise for actions,” he said in a monotone voice, his expression blank. “Apologise? That’s your apology” you said disbelievingly. It’s like he doesn’t even care. You couldn’t help. You thought that you angry before but now you felt absolutely infuriated. Hot tears started springing from your eyes “ARE YOU KIDDING ME !!?, you screeched, Do you really HATE ME that much that you don’t even care that I could’ve been killed ??!!”

“I don’t hate you,” A quiet gruff voice said. Cas was looking down at his feet, his shoulders slouched as if ashamed. “What?” you whispered. He suddenly strode up to you, a determined look on his face. “I said I don’t hate you. How could I ?” He placed a gentle hand on your cheek and wiped your tears. You felt all your anger suddenly drain from you: “I don’t understand. You suddenly just stopped speaking to me and started acting so cold. Why else would you do that if you didn’t hate me?” He sighed before gently pressing his forehead against yours. “I was … afraid”.

You snorted, “you are a powerful angel who could smite anything in your path in a blink of an eye. How could you be afraid? If anything I was afraid you never wanted to see me again. I’m sorry for teasing you Cas.”

“don’t be, I actually liked it… but I was afraid that it wasn’t real. That you merely just playing and that you didn’t actually mean it. Dean said-”

“That I was only messing with you ?” you interrupted. You felt him nod his head as he still had his forehead pressed against yours. «I wasn’t» you stated. He lifted his head in surprise before his eyes soften and made your heart skip a beat. You smiled gently back at him before pressing your hands against his chest and standing on your tiptoes to lift your head towards his. You felt him place his hands on your waist as you leaned in, letting your lips gently brush against his.

“Well then, are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary ?” You teased. He smirked at you, face still only a few inches away from yours, before quickly leaning forward and kissing you passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was my first one-shot so I hope you enjoyed it. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
